


Deku Baba Serpents

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Link is out in the forest looking for a seed in the stead of Purah. While on the search he meet with something unexpected.





	Deku Baba Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are now Deku Baba’s within Breath of the Wild, but this is one off thing and possible chance some may come up in the sequel. For the sake of Tentaclween, a Baba will appear with tentacle vines.
> 
> Also, this is also the first time doing something thats going to stretch 31 days. So short smut to brighten the day of those looking for it. Feeding the beasts.
> 
> Server:  
**Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT) (Pokecord on server)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!

The fog around the Lost Woods was thick and dense as usual but not a problem for Link as he transverse the woods. Lessening when breaching these woods for the Korok Forest. Showing a beautifully vibrant forest lush green and thick trees that were older him. He sighed for the only reason he was even here was because of the fact Purah had asked for his help gathering some items that could only be found in the forest. Something from a rare beast that was rumored to have survived from a time long ago. A time where a former Deku Tree had died near the Milo Swap. Apparently, it was weird mutation of a Baba Serpent. He didn’t really listen to what the mutation was as he tuned Purah out when she got frantic and excited when she lectured on about the fiend. Giving off some sort of vague warnings about tentacles or something. Not that he really believed it. Link didn’t even know what a Baba was or its equivalent in this matter. Though, deep in his soul, he knew exactly what it was and that he should be slightly weary of the creature.

Link just knew he needed to kill it in order to get a seed it spews out when it is “defeated.” Whatever the Shiekah scientist meant by that. Not that it mattered in the moment. She was willing to exchange the seed for several bundles of the Ancient arrows he needed before facing the Calamity once and for all. Thoughts of preparation were pushed to the back of his mind when he heard hiss coming not far from where he was. Looking around to see he was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. One Link had not been before or seen. These trees appeared more ancient than the regular ones in the forest. Thick and gray as thick canopy covered most of the sky. Letting in spots of light into the dark place to luminate forgotten paths. Thick branches tore at his legs and pants. Leaving behind rips and red scratches on his legs. Until he came upon an unusually large clearing that was being flooded by streaming light from above. In the center was a large bulb of black and lavender in a pattern that reminded Link of a snake. This thing was bigger than Prince Sidon, which was saying something, that proved that this plant had lived for decades despite the calamity that had taken over. This also appeared to be the very thing Purah was talking about in the first place.

Link took hold of his sword and slowly inched towards the large plant. Rough, deep evergreen leaves under the large blub. Going closer did link notice thick like lips that split it in half. Lips that parted into a large, open grin when it suddenly rose up to show off a thick steam of the same shade as the leaves. Link didn’t back down but instead charged towards it. The Baba Serpent hissed at the upcoming intruder then rammed its head into the male. Sending him back onto his back a good way off as his sword and shield landed elsewhere. As Link got up from the headbutt did he feel the ground shake and rumble. From the base of the Baba Serpent did the steam split to show off four openings. Four thick vines coated in a thin layer of translucent lime green slime. At the end on one of the vines was something that looked too familiar to Links liking. Having no desire in finding where this was going. He quickly got up and tried to reach for his sword but quickly found himself high in the air. One of the tentacles had quickly snatched Link up before he obtains the Moonlight Scimitar to attack. Two others had wormed its way under his shirt and pants. Making quick work of the clothes by shredding the fabric right off the body. Link tried to struggle free from the appendage by pulling at it. Finding it wrapped it holder tighter around his waist. Smearing the green substance onto his stomach and hands. The shredded fabric was thrown away to the ground as Link was drawn closer to the blub. The Baba sniffed around Links neck before letting out a growl. A small purple mist emitted from its mouth and wafted upwards. Forcing him to inhale a large amount of it.

Link didn’t not like where this was heading nor how the mist was starting to make him feel. Heating his body rapidly and loins stir. He knew for sure Purah wasn’t going to hear the end of this should escape from this disaster. If he got out of this unscathed.

A tentacle loosely wrapped a leg as it traveled upwards. Griping the cock to give it a nice and good tug. Stroking it until it was fully coated in the slime and awake. As it done this, another took hold of his hands trying to claw out of its grasp. Locking the wrists together and forcing the arms above the blond head. Link wiggled his hips to keep trying to break free. Finding that it caused the Baba Serpent to tighten until it became painful. The last one, the one that appeared as an overly large phallic, pressed against the crack of the cheeks. Then pushing in to spread them wide as it tries entering the tight, unprepared ring.

“N-no,” Link whimpers out as he tried to break his hands free. Growing weaker and weaker each time he fought. He had the feeling that the slime on the wines was the thing that made him feel this way. Seeping into his skin like a drug. Link screamed into the empty clearing when the vine forced its way in. Breaching deep within and turning his insides. Belly extending as felt it press against almost everything inside. Tears prickled the edges of his eyes from the pain he was feeling along side the pleasure. The plant like dick heavily pressing against the bundle of nerves. Link chocked out a sob when it dragged the tendril out until the head was the only thing left inside. It was then rammed back into the waiting passage that caused him scream out in surprise and pain. The action was repeated several more times that left him gasping for air between his yowls.

Amidst the strokes done by the vine and the feverish pounding was pleasurer started to overtake the pain. The cries of pain became desperate moans. Link could feel his face heat up and sweat rolling on his skin.

“Gah,” he cried as his abused prostate was hit once again. He couldn’t think anymore while his body burned in desired. Balls tightening as the ass clutched around the tendril. Groaning as his cock gave a violent twitch before a stream of white jettison out of the slit of the cock. Painting his stomach in thick white cum. The vine stroked him a few more times to milk him a few more shots while the tight ring held the false phallic in his ass. Feeling a strange liquid filling his inside as he climaxed. Once finish did it exit with a wet, sloppy pop. Flinging and smearing a light purple liquid onto his ass. The Baba Serpent placed the Hylian back onto the ground before withdrawing its tentacles.

Body starting to decay shortly after into a black inky mess on the ground. Leaving behind a large puddle of the creature with something large in the middle. Link groaned as he sat up to see the Baba Serpent was truly gone. Looking in the middle to see the item was the seed Purah had tasked him to get. More than words will be spoken to her for sending him to this place once he gets back to that scientist. Link winced as he stood up, wiping away the tears from earlier, and collected the scraps of clothing he could. Grabbing the seed after collecting his bag and weapon that wasn’t to far off. Leaving this clearing behind as painful reminder of how this world had changed. Easily missing a portal opening in the clearing. A tentacle with another seed came through to plant it in the good of the previous fiend. Then left this world quickly after with the knowledge that its will be continued on.


End file.
